


Quid Pro Quo

by bottomboybye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Double Penetration, Low key fuck or die but also not really, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Trans Jack, finally getting back to my roots, gabe is hungry, mutual satisfaction however, no penises here folks, old men fuck, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: Jack feels like a sacrificial lamb offered for the slaughter.Though, he’s not going to die. It’s somewhat daunting to be your... something’s next meal.PWP
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art I commissioned on twitter. Will edit this with the link later

Jack isn’t stupid. 

There is a reason he’s here, right now. The doors in front of him seem daunting, the one obstacle before he potentially meets his maker. Doubtful, but others feel as though this might be the case. 

There are cameras in the room in case something goes wrong. Jack knows it. Winston and Ana are aware they’re there but promise that only Ana would watch the monitors and tell Winston when it was over to debrief. 

Jack feels like a sacrificial lamb from to the altar. His heart races, hand on the bio reader to accept and let him in. 

“Welcome home, Commander Morrison.” Athena announces. Jack wants to shake his head but he knows it would do no good to clear his head. 

His room was repurposed to house one of the most dangerous prisoners this new wave of Overwatch had ever seen. It was the only one with every security and risk mitigation system in one area. 

Gabriel had made sure he would be safe when he resided in Gibraltar. He never knew it would also be his prison until they could stabilize him later on in life. 

The doors open and close without much fanfare. The entrance leads into the den. It’s not lavish by any means but he slept and resided here for long periods of time post Crisis. 

It doesn’t feel like home. It really never did unless Gabe snuck in here to spend what little time they could together. 

Best friends, the world called them. Jack never bothered to correct them if it kept their secret. 

There is dust along the top of the entertainment center, Jack can’t help but drag a finger through it with a grunt of distaste. The need to clean his space wells within him for a moment before it dissipates. He isn’t here to come home after a long day of work. He’s here to perform a job and leave again. He can’t get sucked into the feeling of domesticity that eases into his body. 

“For someone using my room as a hideout, you sure haven’t done anything to make it livable.” Jack talks because talking is what Jack does best, only second to his aim. 

The tension that was in his chest spikes when there is no response. Usually Gabriel had something sassy to say back, they’d banter a bit, Jack would collect some samples to give to Angela, and then he’d leave Gabe alone beyond the texts they sent each other. He’s too unstable for Jack to be there full time, yet. 

Also, prisoners don’t get conjugal visits while Overwatch goes through the infiltration and Gabe’s double agent activities within Talon. 

Pity, Jack waited nearly a decade of chasing him only to find Gabe lied to all of them. They could have met in secret. Maybe, rekindled what Zürich has strained. No, Jack is no fool, he knows Sombra would have found out. Who even knows if she knows about Gabriel’s involvement in their take down. No, he knows. He also knows she helped. 

Jack’s internal monologue distracts him as he walks a familiar path to the bedroom. Ana had told him the Heat signature was nestled on the bed. She’s watching him, keeping him safe in case Gabriel loses control and decides to eat him. 

If Gabe eats Jack, is that vore or cannibalism?

As Jack steps into the room, the air changes. There is a breeze behind and beside him. He can feel the presence before he sees it. 

“You still do not have an ounce of self preservation in your body.” The words are carried on a breath that doesn’t feel real. 

“The things we do for love, I guess.” Jack shrugs but doesn’t miss the way Gabe is only half manifested. He makes a mental note about it but chalks it up to the imbalance of nanites. 

“Admitting you love me? That’s pretty gay.” Gabe’s voice is rough but human enough that even the mask he wears to hide himself can’t distort the old song and dance of their affection. 

It does, however, make Jack jerk back to reality as he feels something crawl up his leg. It is a monumental task not to flinch as the smoke? nanites? crawl up his skin and sapping the heat from him. The kinetic energy that flows through him is licked away by the smoke easing its way up his body. 

Gabriel used to be dramatic and say he ate souls. Angela corrected them by saying he fed off the release of potential energy building in the human body. It’s neat in theory, feels weird as hell in actuality. Almost like he needs to sleep without having done anything. God, he missed naps. 

“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty gay to suck me off right now.” Jack isn’t nervous per say but he is cautious. Gabe’s moods have been volatile when his body tries to keep itself intact. Jack doesn’t blame him and never thinks Gabe would hurt him on purpose. Hunger does strange things to people, however. 

He disregards Egypt. He was fine. Completely fine. It wasn’t like the would festered until they needed to seek strong medical help. Not at all. Never happened. 

Gabriel’s chuckle sounds sinister in the darkness of the room. Sunlight shines through the window and Jack can tell Gabe was looking out before Jack disrupted his attempt to try to go through photosynthesis. 

“Maybe. But I’m hungry and you look good enough to eat right now.” 

Jack isn’t surprised when his pants are eaten off of him. He wore organic materials for a reason. It’s the same old song and dance. 

“Those were good pants.” Jack grumbles out only to feel nanites caressing his abs, chest, and neck. He hadn’t felt them originally. 

SEP trained them not to react to stress like a normal person. It’s the only reason his heart doesn’t launch him into panic. 

“You’ll earn them back later.” Gabe dissipates from next to him. 

Oh, there goes his shirt and underwear. Great. Now he’s naked. Whatever shall he do? 

“Hopefully.” He mutters, folding his arms across his chest to show he’s more cold than modest. Jack has never been shy about his body, never needed to be. 

The smoke caresses lower, like Gabriel is driven towards the hottest part of his body. Jack closes his legs but the smoke slips through easily enough. He would slip through cracks, flesh wouldn’t stop him. 

“You’re warm, Jackie. More than warm.” There’s a smug tone to Gabriel’s voice that Jack isn’t sure he likes. 

Thank God there isn’t an audio feed on the cameras. He isn’t sure he could handle Ana hearing the absolutely helpless sound that breaches Jack’s lips as smoke pushes his legs open. Blue eyes snap open, wide as his mouth is pushed open and head turns to face the disembodied torso of Reaper. 

God, Jack hates that stupid mask but he can’t help how his cock twitches to be in such a vulnerable situation. 

A claw slides against his tongue, settling far too close to the back of his throat for Jack’s liking. He salivates even though his mouth feels dry. There’s another hand against the back of his hip where the newest scare adorns his battered body. 

Gabriel shows little remorse for anything but he does feel it quite harshly any time he sees the wounds he inflicted on Jack’s back. 

“You getting all worked up just for me? You shouldn’t have.” The tone Gabriel uses drops straight to his dick, blood rushes and he gets harder than he cares to admit in this situation. It only gets harder as smoke brushes against the sensitive head, pulling it as far as it can go. 

Jack is large, considering, but still groans with his anatomy is pulled forward. 

“Hm, not taking care of yourself I see,” The voice seems to come from everywhere as the smoke seems to monopolize his lower half, “Quid pro quo? Saving yourself for me? Good.” 

Jack would laugh but he feels the hand holding his mouth open push against his tongue. He drools, spit dripping down his chin to his chest. He drips elsewhere, as well. Jack wants to squeeze his eyes, hide away from how much he enjoys himself by there’s nothing that he can hide from Gabe. They know each other too well. 

Jack’s thighs are pushed apart as something that feels like slime is pressed against him. There’s something uncomfortable about it but it warms up fast enough against his radiating body heat. It slips against his cock like a tongue, the pad of the thumb on Jack’s own seems to transfer the texture to the part between his legs. 

He hopes to God that’s a tongue between his legs, at least. He doesn’t really understand the whole nanite thing. 

The tongue licks the underside of his cock, a broad swipe between his legs and right against his slit. Jack swallows, hips rocking away from the wet feeling. He isn’t sure about the not-tongue thing but Gabe spreads him. 

Well, maybe he’s a little more sure as Gabe laps into his body. Long strokes up his tongue as suction settles over the swell of his dick. It’s a lot of sensation he hasn’t felt in a while, he’s not proud of the moan that escapes his throat. He’s not proud of the way he drops against the tongue, leaks like a faucet that’s left on late at night. It isn’t as much as he used to be but Gabriel doesn’t seem phased. He seems enthusiastic, if anything. 

Smoke pushes further back, nudging against the hole back there. Jack’s breath hitches as Gabe’s hand holds his mouth open. It pushes in without much preamble. It’s so thin, he barely notices it’s breaches until the tip of it swells inside of him. Jack chokes on his own breath, hips trying desperately to rock away from that sensation only to drag himself against the tongue. 

Who knew Jack would go from shining hero that dazzled in the spotlight to a disgruntled old man getting head in a mockery of his bedroom from his old… friend. 

“You’re drenched.” Gabe states as fact, not to tease. The smoke continues to tease inside swelling and pulling back as Jack feels fucked without the strain of his rim. Another bulbous head pushes into his slit, slides up his walls to find the place that drove him mad.

Jack knew Gabriel had good memory but the way he finds his spot and swells just enough to stimulate it? Absolutely more than he can handle, he makes noises he’s not particularly aware of as tension increases in his body. The energy courses through his body, muscles contract as Gabe works him over. 

Jack knows he isn’t seeing things when Gabe becomes more and more solid. It makes him shiver, nearly dropping to his knees when both swelled things that invade his body meet against the spot that drives him wild. He isn’t proud of the way he humps the air looking for relief that Gabe doesn’t give him. 

“That’s it, a little more and….” 

Done. 

Jack’s torso would pitch forward if Gabe wasn’t holding his face. His lower half quivers as the orgasm releases the pent up energy in his body. He nearly blacks out but doesn’t. Barely. He knows he’s moved to the bed, where he feels weak and strung out. He’s high off his orgasm, floating in that happy space before the world rushes back in. He could forget the world and just be with Gabe for once in his miserable life. 

“Damn, you liked that.” Gabe chuckles, Jack feels claws against his scalp. It feels good. Really good. 

“I always like you,” Jack’s tongue feels too big for his mouth. He slurs, sloppy and feeling good as the smoke solidifies beside him. 

“I think that’ll be enough to keep me fed for the week but I’m not sure. Might need you to come back sooner.” Gabriel mutters. He traces lazy patterns against Jack’s thinning hair. Jack is unreasonably warm, he basks in it like a cat to a sunbeam. 

“Mhm, I’ll tell Winston.” Jack’s eyes barely open. He’s content to lay here until the end of his days. It isn’t to be, he knows it. He needs to get up and leave to find his own food to make sure he doesn’t accidentally kill himself after Gabe feeds. 

You pass out once after a feeding and everyone mother hens you. 

“I miss you.” Gabe mumbles, hand on the center of Jack’s chest. The masks hides the mouth movements but he’s sure the camera knows they bask in afterglow. Ana certainly does. 

“I know.” Jack says, moving a hand to hold Gabe’s for the short few minutes Gabe can block their emotional release. 

It doesn’t take long after for Jack to be clothed and walking out the door again on slightly shaky legs that Jack won’t admit to having. There are samples in a biohazard bag that was in his pockets. Some black goop moves around in it. Kinda gross, kinda cool— the jury is still out on that one. 

He’ll be back again the next time Gabe feels unstable and needs his sacrificial lamb to reset the clock of his demise. He’ll also, hopefully, be back to help Gabe resolidify permanently soon. Angela seems hopeful. 

Jack would always be there and willing so long as his heart still beat in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! As always, please kudo and comments as it means a lot to me.
> 
> Find me on Twitter at bottomboybye


End file.
